When Something in Life is Lost,Something is Gained
by Dark Lady Sylvanas
Summary: She gets a call late at night telling her to get down there quick. They tell her his brother died and that he's depressed.She does everything to help.She ends up hurt and is loved again but by someone else. What does Ed do to get Sakura back? SakuraEdward
1. Darkness

HEY!!!

Ok, This is my first fic so be nice!

Here be the ages peeps:

ED:18

Sakura:17

(AL was 17)

OH!!!!

'Fo I forget...I dont own FullMetal Alchamist or Naruto.......If I did There would be some *cough cough*changes*cough* *  
Please forgive me about the characters being so so so so very very OOC!!!!I've only watched like three episodes of FMA but this idea jus' suddenly popped in my head late at night and I went from there.

OK!!!

Drum roll plz!

* * *

"Ed?"Mustang knocked on the hospital door again just to find out his efforts were in heard footsteps and turned his head to find the worried look of Riza.

"He still hasnt come out?Poor thing...Must have taken it hard"she said

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed for the 1000th time today

"Well of course he was own brother.I just hope Sakura gets here soon...Ya know"he turned his head towards her"he always did have a thing for her?

And Speak of the devil...Sakura Haruno busted through the doors of that section of the were staring but couldn't blame wasn't everyday you sae a pink haired ninja decked out in ANBU gear walking around a hospital. She looked around a few times and then her emerald eyes settled on the two.

"Ah...Sakura,Long time no see! I see you've been holding up well-SHIT!"he suddenly had to dodge an incoming kunia(did i spell that right?)"What the hell crawled down your pants?!"

"NOTHING FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION! When someone calls me at 3 in fucking the morning,an hour after i got home from a 4 month mission if i might add,and says to get your ass down here as fast as i can,yeah,the hell i am , before i decide to haul your ass out side and beat the shit out of you tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Well-"

"Its about Ed isnt it?"The pink haired girl lowered her mood changing from angry to concerned for her child hood friend.

"His...brother,Al...Died...protecting him"

Tears fell from her couldnt beilive and Al formed a Brother-Sister relation ship over the years. She knew that the pain she was feeling couldnt even be close to compared the pain Ed fell to her knees and put her hands over her face in attempt to muffle her sobs. This was the first time...in a long time...that she let her tears fall. Her and Ed now had 1 more thing in commen.

Both of thier youner brothers died...protecting them.

"Im Sorry Sakura"Riza said as she leaned down to put a hand on the poor girls back

Once the tears dried she stood up and said"Th-thank you"

Sakura's natural medic nin instincts kicked in"Whats Ed's condition?"she asked praying for as not to be as bad as she thought it would probably made it worse that they havnt seen each other for the past five course they had kept up over the phone but still.

"Oh, he's not hurt phisicly but 's awake now but he snaps at anything we locked the door and wont let us 's like he's falling into a dark abys and if some one doesnt help him he'll be stuck there forever."Roy lifted his head to face Sakura,Then continued"But I think you can help him before he does"

Sakura smiled and said"I understand"

She bent down eye level to the keyhole,She reached her hand to her beutiful cherry blossom colored hair,(A/N:I trying to find a pic of what Sakura looks like...when i get it i'll put the link on my profile)currently in a high pny tail,and pulled out a boby-pin.

With a determined smirk on her face,She continued to 'lock-pick' untill she heard the famillar click of a door unlocking.

She oppened the door she slipped slowly in and then shut the door her,she heard muffled crying and looked up to see Edward sitting up on the hospital bed softly crying.

"Ed?"

* * *

Not so bad, eh?

I'll try to upload soon ok?


	2. Nightmares

HEY!

Im srry 4 makin ed ooc but come on! Its still a sweet story.

-PLZ ENJOY-

OH OH OH OH!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FMA!

NOW we can start........

* * *

Tears.  
Pain.  
Emptyness.

Thats all I feel right now. The fact that my brother has left this Earth is overwelming.

-flashback-  
"AL!"  
"Forgive me brother but I could not live knowing that harm came to you." Al cried out. But no tears fell fom his cold metal face.  
-end-

My brother sacrificed himself for me. I'm ashamed. He's gone. Forever.

Tears fell down Ed's face.

'Sakura'

'I want you to be here the most right now. I need your comfort.' he thought

The tears became sobs. How he had missed her. 'Over-the-Phone' conversations could only last so long. He loved her. When times were rough on him,  
he wished he could hold her. No, he ALWAYS wished so. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh. He wanted it to be his name she moaned out during the night.

He loves her but....

he doesnt have the guts to tell her.

"Ed?"

Her voice. That was her voice. The voice that he longed for.

Before he could even say anything, he saw her stradleing/hugging him.

"Ed."

Everything that he was holding in came out as if she was pulling it from his very being. As he wrapped his arms around her, he felt all his tears, pain, and agony pour out onto her shoulder.

"I-I-I-I-couldn't do anything. There was nothing I could do but watch as my baby brother's life was sucked out of him." He whispered "Ever scince Winry ran off, you and him have been all I had. This pain is dragging me under,Sakura. I'm not too sure how much more I'm able to take."(A/N: Srry all u winry fans but it has to be like this for the story to work the way I want)

"Eddie"She used the nickname she gave him when they were little."Look at me" He raised his red face from her looked straight into her eyes.

"I know it's hard but-"

"Will you take care of me?"He interupted

"Wha-What?"

"Will you take care of me when im able to return home? Can you please do that?"

Now wide eyed, she stared at him. When she relized what he meant, her eyes leaned in and softly kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course Eddie-kun"

"I know that I'm alreaddy asking alot, but can you stay here with me?Just for tonight?"

She smiled and then nodded.

* * *

-----Later that night-----  
Ed's Pov

He could feel her even-breathing beside him. The only light that was provided was the moon through the window. With the moon shining on her body,she looked like somethig that had fallen straight from heaven.  
Sakura had her head on his chest with her arms around his neak. Her body was curled up against him. It was the best feeling he has ever felt. The feel of her body heat against him was calming. He tightened the arm he had around her waist to bring her closer to him. He felt another round of tears coming and he would need all the confort he could get.

As the sobs came out, he wondered how long he could last.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of sobbing.

"Eddie"

She turned on her side and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok." She rubbed his back in small circles like he had done she had a nightmare.

But this time it was him with the night mare. And unlike others, this one would never go away. .


	3. Why

OK!!! Here be tha third chap!

Hope u like it!

I dont own Naruto or FMA, or any other characters mentioned in this story!

drum roll plz!

* * *

The Tears fell from her beautiful face.

Now,Your're Probably wondering why....

Why would this beautiful cherry blossom be crying?

Well...

* * *

As she looked out of the train window at the country side, she wondered why....

She wondered how....

And she wondered.....

Why did he hurt her?

How could he tell her he loved her but turn around and throw that love away?

Why am I sitting here crying, you ask?

Here is what happened:

_After Ed was able to go home, I took care of him like I promised. About three days later, he told me he loved me. I echoed his words back to him. We dated for awhile untill _it_ happened. I went shopping only to come home to find him having a "good time"__ with Winry. And hopefully you know i mean by a" good time". How the bitch got back, i dont know. I left without a word. I going to tell him that i got transferred here but that flew out the fucking window when I walked in on them._

And that is why im on this train on my way to my grandmother's house in order to train.

Another tear fell.

_'This is going to be a loooong train ride'_

* * *

_'About damn time' _She thought as the conductor announced her stop.

She grabbed for her bags and stepped off the train

* * *

WHY!?

_'WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT!'_ He screamed inside his head.

_'I finaly had the one I loved in my arms but then i had to screw it up when Winry convinced my I still liked her....'_ he said to himself as he sat on his bed with his hands cradling his head.

"I have to fix this" he said

He grabbed his coat and headed for the one place he knew she would be...

* * *

Shinshi smiled when she oped the door to see her grand-daughter standing there.

"Well Hello my child," She said."You came to train,no?"

"Yes Grandma" Sakura replied

"It is nice to see you, Sakura. Please Come in, my child"

"Thank you"

Once inside, Sakura hugged the aged woman.

She started to sob.

"He hurt me.!He told me he loved me and then had to sleep with another woman!"

The Grandmother held her tighter.

"The reason I came here was to train,yes, but to also try to rid this hurt from me!How do I get over this Gram? How do i forget something like this?"The young girl cried into her grandmother's shoulder.

"Day by Day,hour by hour, and even second by second. You never forget, child, but you do forgive"She looked at Sakura"Now go up to your old room and we're going shopping to get new gear. By the time we're done, that guy will regret ever hurting you"

Sakura laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes."Ok" she said as she walked up the stairs.

_'She always knows what to say...'_Sakura thought

* * *

I promise to update soon...LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!


End file.
